


Despedidas

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jane asintió y siguió su camino hacia una nueva vida lejos de Boston.<br/>Lejos de Maura."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedidas

No podía hacer eso.

No estaba preparada.

De repente fue como si alguien estuviera estrujando su garganta con dos fuertes manos. Sintió que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba.

Perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló hasta que se afianzó agarrándose al lavabo. La frialdad del granito contra su piel despejó un poco su mente, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Oía su respiración sibilante y entrecortada entrando y saliendo a través de sus apretados dientes pero era como si ese oxígeno perteneciera a otra persona porque ella tenía la sensación de que estaba sumergida bajo agua. Le ardía el pecho. Le lloraban los ojos.

Se estaba ahogando.

Se las apañó para apoyar su sudorosa frente contra el lavabo, donde segundos antes había reposado su mano. Su mente estaba en blanco, vacía de todo el conocimiento del que hacía gala diariamente.

Entonces, cuando sintió que le fallaban las rodillas y que caía, las manos desaparecieron y sus pulmones se expandieron para hacer entrar una buena bocanada de aire. Se concentró en inspirar y expirar.

Se secó las lágrimas que se deslizaba libremente por sus mejillas de un manotazo. Sus pálidos ojos verde avellana, desprovistos de brillo, escrutaron su propio reflejo en el espejo: sus rizos rubios estaba aplastados y encrespados, lucía unas pronunciadas ojeras por las noches sin sueño y tenía el maquillaje corrido.

Sabía que no podía salir de baño en esas condiciones.

Manteniéndose de una pieza, se retocó el rímel, eliminando los restos que se había esparcido ella misma al secarse las lágrimas. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta que sus dedos tropezaron con el corrector y se aplicó una buena dosis que cubriera las ojeras.

Llevaba muchas noches sin dormir, tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Y si el sueño la vencía, se despertaba con pesadillas.

Cepilló con esmero sus rizos hasta que volvieron a brillar bajo la amarillenta luz del baño. Esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa pero… _¿A quién tratas de engañar? Estás hecha un asco._

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios fue largo y lastimero, una pequeña muestra del lacerante dolor que sentía en su interior.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta del baño la sobresaltaron y sintió que las lágrimas afloraban de nuevo.

\- Maur, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí – mintió.

\- Tenemos que salir ya, voy a perder el avión.

_No estoy preparada._

\- Ahora voy – Le sorprendió lo calmada que sonaba su voz. Estaba luchando por no derrumbarse pero conseguía aparentar tranquilidad.

Respiró hondo de nuevo sin conseguir librarse del todo de la sensación de que por más aire que metiera en sus pulmones, nunca sería suficiente. Juntó ambas manos para disimular su ligero temblor y se alisó la falda con parsimonia. Una vez estuvo mínimamente lista, abrió la puerta del baño y la visión de las maletas y las cajas apiladas en la ahora desnuda habitación de Jane fueron suficiente para resquebrajar la poca calma de la que había hecho acopio.

Su estómago se retorció y sintió ganas de vomitar. Los ojos le picaban mientras parpadeaba para evitar echarse a llorar. Apretó la mandíbula y se estiró cuando larga era tratando de transmitir una imagen de control sobre sí misma.

Sus tacones anunciaron su entrada en el salón y la detective se giró para mirarla con una radiante sonrisa que perdió un poco de su alegría cuando detectó el aire de tristeza que rodeaba a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué vas a llevarte ahora? – preguntó escaneando la habitación con la mirada.

\- Estas tres de momento – replicó la morena señalando las maletas más grandes. – El resto vendrán a buscarlo los compañeros de Casey.

Solo ese nombre conseguía que Maura enfermara. Notó el sabor a bilis en la garganta, la opresión del pecho haciéndose cada vez más pesada, más insoportable.

Si tenía que hacer eso, más vale que fuera rápido, no quería que Jane la viera romperse.

De algún modo, entre ambas amigas cargaron las maletas de la morena en el Toyota de la forense y esta se puso al volante, sorteando el tráfico de camino al aeropuerto. Ninguna de las dos habló. Jane llevaba las gafas de sol puestas y miraba distraídamente por la ventana, sus rizos alborotados por las ráfagas de aire que entraban por su cristal bajado. Maura, por su parte, tenía la vista fija en la carretera y no la apartaba del caliente asfalto ni un segundo, temiendo que mirar a la morena la hiciera romper a llorar. Sus manos apretaban el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los dedos blancos y se había hecho una herida en la parte interior de la mejilla de tanto morderse.

Aparcó en un hueco libre del parking y le llevó una maleta a Jane. El silencio pesaba entre ellas, era como una losa sobre los hombros de la rubia, que se iba encorvando hacia delante con cada minuto que pasaban esperando a que la puerta de embarque se abriera. Fijó sus ojos verdes en la pista de aterrizaje, más allá de la gruesa ventana. Los aviones subían y bajaban, ajenos a las lágrimas de los que se quedaban detrás, a sus corazones rotos.

\- Los pasajeros del vuelo 1854 con destino Afganistán, pueden efectuar su embarque por la puerta E-14 – anunció la voz robótica de una mujer a través de los altavoces.

\- Ese es el mío – dijo Jane quedamente.

La forense asintió sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- Maur…

Aquella súplica casi la hizo venirse abajo. Casi.

Agachó la cabeza parpadeando frenéticamente para derrotar a las lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca como si quisiera silenciar unos sollozos inexistentes. Sintió la mano dubitativa de la detective acariciar su espalda y de pronto ya no estaba sola sino que los fuertes brazos de Jane la estaban rodeando, apresándola en un abrazo.

Maura correspondió el gesto y hundió la cabeza en los rizos de su mejor amiga, aspirando su particular aroma a lavanda por última vez.

\- Cariño… - murmuró la detective secando las lágrimas de Maura con sus pulgares. – No llores, por favor.

La forense solo sacudió la cabeza. Se serenó lo suficiente como para dejar de sollozar y esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Vio la preocupación en el rostro de Jane tan clara que casi dolía. ¿Si se preocupaba tanto por ella, por qué la dejaba?

El sol hizo destellar el brillante de su anillo de prometida y Maura encontró ahí su respuesta: la dejaba porque había encontrado el amor y este la forzaba a dejar su vida, su trabajo; por irse a Afganistán.

\- Lo siento, he intentado… - comenzó a disculparse antes de que le fallara la voz. Carraspeó y volvió a intentar sonreír, esta vez acercándose más. – Espero que todo te vaya bien.

Jane suspiró y la rubia la vio dudar por primera vez desde que le había anunciado que había aceptado la proposición de Casey y que se iba a ir a vivir a Afganistán.

\- Cásate, sé feliz, ten pequeños niños de alocados rizos – Pronunciar cada palabra dolía tanto como clavarse un cuchillo pero era un mal necesario.

\- Maura… - No continuó, sino que se paró a pensar lo que iba a decir. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y correspondió a la sonrisa de su mejor amiga pero esta vez sin alegría alguna, siendo solo un gesto forzado. – Gracias.

\- No, Jane, gracias a ti por ser mi mejor amiga. Han sido cinco años que nunca olvidaré.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la detective mientras esta se mordía los labios, claramente luchando por controlarse y mantener la compostura. La rubia sintió que se desmoronaba pero trató de aguantar un poco más.

\- Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 1854 con destino Afganistán. Embarquen por la puerta E-14.

Maura se sorbió los mocos y eliminó de su rostro los restos del llanto.

\- Tienes que irte o lo perderás – avisó pero Jane no se movió.

Cuando la voz robótica volvió a resonar por el aeropuerto, la detective desentrelazó sus dedos de los de su mejor amiga y se encaminó hacia la puerta de embarque reticentemente. Le entregó su billete a la azafata sin perder ni un segundo a la forense de vista, alzando una mano temblorosa en un último gesto de despedida antes de entrar a la pasarela que la llevaría a su avión.

\- ¡Jane! – la llamó cuando la morena ya llevaba medio túnel recorrido. La detective giró sobre sus talones y la miró con lágrimas resbalando por su cara. – Te - _quiero._ \- …escribiré – dijo en su lugar.

Jane asintió y siguió su camino hacia una nueva vida lejos de Boston.

Lejos de Maura.


End file.
